Angel
Angels are one of the main Three Orders of Being and were created by Ethereosa to carry out her divine will and watch over humanity. They live in The Garden Above. They were once pure, but after Exousian cursed/blessed them with the Five Great Sins/Five Great Gifts, their relationship with the Goddess has been marred by sin. Still, they are by far the holiest of all beings, besides Ethereosa herself. Appearance and biology Angels look much like mortals on the surface, except for their wings, halo, and height. Angels rarely, if ever have scars or other blemishes on their skin- if they do, something has gone deeply wrong. This is because of their healing and ethereal properties. Angels do not have genitals or breasts- they have doll-like anatomy in that regard. They also do not have organs or a bloodstream like mortals, their bodies are instead made up of condensed light. Cutting an angel's skin produces golden, glowing "blood". Prior to the curse of the Five Great Sins, this "blood" would burn a hole right through a demon and mar a human's flesh, but afterwards it is simply very hot to a demon, pleasantly warm to a human as the angels are no longer so holy. A young angel is considered below 300, and a child is considered below 30. They reach their full height by the time they are 200. Angels do not need to eat, but can do so if they so wish- sometimes angels tasked with blending into human society will dine with mortals. Society Angels worship Ethereosa with great devotion. Most angels will devote everything they do in their lives to the Goddess. Their society is very strict- although having no "laws", per se, every angel is raised knowing that if they commit a moderate-to-major sin they will be looked down upon by their peers at best to being struck down from The Garden Above at worst. Ethereosa, however, is more forgiving with her angels than with the mortals. Angels wear long white robes that cover most of their bodies. Rarely do they ever deviate from this dress code- they virtually never take off their robes or undergarments. Being proud of one's naked body is deemed sinful. Angels used to live in perfect harmony- there was rarely, if ever, strife between them due to them all agreeing on the same things. But after they were cursed, they now have disagreements arising from their sins- but even then, this is occasional, and if and when it happens Ethereosa encourages them to resolve their differences as peacefully as possible. Unlike mortals, since angels live in relative peace, they do not have to work like mortals do and live in an almost entirely equal system, with only the archangels and Ethereosa above them. There is no concept of money or bureaucracy. If one angel has an item another angel wants, they will barter for it. Archangels Archangels are the highest order of angels. They are specifically chosen by Ethereosa for being outstandingly holy, devoted, and pure of heart and mind. Many Archangels earn their rank by carrying out duties Ethereosa appoints them exceptionally, like performing a great feat or being a great leader in the angelic military. There are five archangels. * Hask, patron of holy animals and nursing * Mixas, patron of strength, fighting for a just cause, honor * Ankho, patron of fire and warmth * Charoumen, patron of love and joy (replaced Exousian) * Ergatyk, patron of hard work and perseverance Exousian was formerly an archangel, but fell from The Garden Above for committing the greatest disgrace. Category:Three Orders of Being